Alma
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Ciel terminou a sua missão. Sebastian cumpriu fielmente o contrato e agora chegou a hora de ter a alma da criança em troca. Mas essa alma será obtida de forma violenta... Afinal, Ciel talvez não queira entregar tudo o que possui ao mordomo. !Dark Lemon!


**Autor:** Maylene  
**Título:** Alma

**Estado** - Concluído  
**Género** - Drama / Romance / One-Shot  
**Par** - Sebastian x Ciel  
**Notas: **Esta Fic é Shota, o meu primeiro Shota (há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo). Só me lembrei de a escrever há cerca de 3 horas atrás e aqui está ela.  
Para quem não gosta de Shota - criança x adulto - toca a não ler. Para além disso a Fic é Dark Lemon - criança a ser violada/sexo violento. Avisos dados!

-----------------------------

**Alma**

Dentro de monstruosa habitação vivia um conde ainda bastante jovem. Não passava de um rapazito de 12 anos que sobrevivia, de forma abastada, a um terrível destino que lhe tinha sido entregue. Junto dele coexistia um mordomo, que todos tomavam por perfeito, mas que na realidade era o ser mais desprezível que alguma vez fora criado no folclore popular. Sebastian Michaelis não era menos que um demónio que assumira a forma humana para um dia poder devorar a alma de Ciel Phantomhive. Toda a sua perfeição transfigurava-se em labaredas infernais sempre que usava os seus poderes demoníacos para satisfazer a opulenta criança que um dia seria sua… definitivamente.

Era uma noite escura, mascarada de condensações de água que escondiam as cintilantes estrelas que, naquela altura, não existiam e que desciam sobre a terra envolvendo tudo dentro de si. A lua não brilhava e a atmosfera em volta estava sombria e fúnebre. Por cada minuto que passava, o nevoeiro adensava-se mais e engolia toda a beleza que o mundo possuíra naquele dia que finalizara.

Ciel fitava o mundo daquela janela do seu quarto que se abria para o jardim principal da mansão. Na sua cabeça não ia mais do que lembranças e lamentações. Não recordava de ter derramado uma lágrima sequer em todos os últimos anos em que vivera, ou não vivera.

Sentia agora uma enorme vontade de chorar e esvaziar todas aquelas lágrimas acumuladas desde o dia em que vira a morte a aproximar-se. Ela viera até ele e fizera-lhe uma proposta: "firma comigo um contrato e dar-te-ei poder". Não quisera saber das condições, não escutara mais para além disso… todo o seu desejo estava envolto em ódio e vingança.

Ergueu a sua mão para a janela e tocou o vidro embaciado. Arrastou a mão e deixou a sua marca gravada nela. Já estava feito. Já podia descansar em paz. Toda a sua vingança fora consumada e não restava mais nada que o prendesse ali.

O seu coração saltou cheio de dor e levou a mão ao peito. Ainda era muito jovem e queria viver mais, queria ver o mundo que construíra para si.

Bateram à porta suavemente.

- Entra.

A porta abriu-se sem demoras e Sebastian entrou com uma bandeja que trazia o chá da criança.

- Trouxe-lhe o seu chá, mestre. Desta vez é um chá Rize, um tipo de chá preto com um aroma e sabor distinto que é produzido na Turquia.

O mordomo colocou a chávena em cima da mesa e de seguida encaminhou-se para a cama, a qual começou a preparar para a hora do seu senhor se ir deitar.

- A minha alma em troca…

Sebastian parou ao som da voz de Ciel e fitou a pequena criança que não desviara o olhar da melancólica janela.

- Sim… a tua alma. Sim, ela será minha. Este era o contrato.

- Porquê só a minha alma? Perdeste 4 anos sem devorares almas só para ficares com a minha.

- Porque… – Sebastian virou a cara e continuou o que estava a fazer. – Era o nosso acordo certo.

- Não respondeste à minha questão. - Ciel levantou-se e encarou o homem à sua frente com um olhar determinado. – Acabei o que tinha a fazer nesta vida e agora devo cumprir a minha parte do contrato; a minha alma em troca.

Sebastian parou e olhou-o maliciosamente com os seus dois olhos vermelhos a brilharem de entusiasmo.

- A tua alma… esperei 4 anos por ela e irei consumi-la completamente. Afinal estou sedento de fome…

O demónio atirou-se para cima de Ciel e agarrou-lhe os braços violentamente. O seu rosto descaiu sobre a criança e os lábios de ambos tocaram-se. O pequeno conde pensou que aquela seria a forma de como Sebastian sugaria a sua alma e por isso abriu a boca para permitir que ele entrasse. Mas Sebastian não só entrou como invadiu a sua boca completamente com a sua língua, brincando, mordendo, salivando e cortando a respiração de ambos. Ciel percebeu o que estava a acontecer e empurrou o mordomo para trás.

- O que estás a fazer Sebastian?

- Apenas a tomar o que é meu; todo o teu ser.

- O contrato dizia que era só a alma.

- Ao final destes anos todos não me contentarei só com uma alma.

Novamente Sebastian caiu sobre ele. Ergueu o pequeno nos seus braços e sentou-o em cima da secretária. A boca abalroou a face, os lábios e o pescoço de Ciel. Cobiçosamente as roupas foram desabotoadas fugazmente e as mãos do demónio tocaram o seu corpo sensível.

- Sebastian, o acordo era a alma e nunca o meu corpo. Este jamais te pertencerá.

- Eu farei dele meu de qualquer forma.

Carícias que mais pareciam imposições continuaram a ser distribuídas pelo corpo infantil. Sebastian brincou com os mamilos e trincou-os, enquanto as suas mãos violavam a boca de Ciel. O chá foi derrubado e entornou-se pela carpete que custara milhares. O corpo foi empurrado contra a tábua da mesa e Sebastian colocou-se em cima dele a lamber as suas próprias mãos. Fitou o olho safira e sorriu sarcasticamente. Num plano paralelo estava o outro olho ocultado por um pedaço de cabedal que escondia o local do contrato. Arrancou-o… debruçou-se e beijou esse olho.

- Sebastian afasta-te… Ahhhh…

Ciel sentiu uma mão possuidora a tocar-lhe por cima das calças. O cinto foi desapertado e o fecho aberto.

- Sebastian o que pensas que estás a fazer? Ahhhhh…

O órgão foi tocado com violência e sentiu ainda dois dedos a entrarem nele. Experimentou dor… uma dor insuportável… As suas duas pequenas mãos fecharam-se sobre as bordas da mesa com força.

- Estou a possuir o teu corpo antes de levar a tua alma, jovem mestre.

- Ele jamais será teu! Ahhhh…

O terceiro dedo entrou e muito antes que a dor aliviasse já estava a sentir o Sebastian a violar o seu órgão com a boca. O prazer sucedeu à dor e sem ele se aperceber os gritos de desespero transformaram-se em gritos de prazer. Lutava mas não tinha armas para suportar aquela violação. Afinal o que o seu corpo frágil podia fazer contra um demónio?

Após salivar completamente o membro e a barriga de Ciel, o mordomo obrigou-o a voltar-se ao contrário na mesa e agarrou o seu cabelo.

- Tudo o que é teu será possuído por mim. – e penetrou-o forçadamente.

Movimentos seguiram-se e por cada estocada, o demónio ainda puxava com mais força os cabelos da criança. Sons prazerosos vinham da sua boca, enquanto Ciel mordia os lábios para conter toda a angústia que se apoderara dele. Momentos depois, quando pensava que já não podia sentir mais o seu corpo dorido, Sebastian atingiu o clímax e entornou o seu líquido dentro do seu mestre.

Lentamente os dois corpos separaram-se. O pequeno conde entreabriu os olhos e à sua frente viu o seu mordomo a salivar as suas próprias mãos.

- Tudo o que possuis será meu. A tua alma… o teu corpo… cada pedaço de ti…

- Jamais… seu demónio.

- Seu demónio?

Sebastian agarrou no pulso da criança e puxou-o violentamente fazendo-o cair da secretária desamparado. Agarrou nele, cravando as suas garras no corpo da dócil criança, e arrastou-o para a cama. Deitou-o e debruçou-se sobre ele. Fitou aquela safira tão azul que o observava tão sordidamente.

- Cada pedaço de ti… cada fragmento do teu ser… a tua alma… a tua mente… o teu corpo… e o teu coração… – a garra deteve-se junto do coração de Ciel e cravou-se na pele até esta começar a sangrar. Do outro lado era fitado com um olhar cheio de sentimentos. Ciel num só olhar estava a fazer-lhe várias perguntas e a fazer só uma afirmação.

"Porquê Sebastian? Sempre dediquei cada momento da minha vida a ti e nunca te proibi de levares a minha alma. Porque me fazes isto agora? Estou com medo… muito medo… não quero morrer… não quero morrer agora…"

Lentamente a garra de Sebastian recuou como se aqueles sentimentos estivessem a fluir dentro de si; todo o tremor, toda a dor, toda a emoção… O que estava a fazer? Estava a violar cada pedaço do ser do seu jovem mestre a quem prometera a sua lealdade, a quem jurara proteger enquanto aquele contrato durasse. E o contrato ainda durava… ainda não tinha devorado a alma… ainda não o conseguira fazer… Sentia-se frustrado e culpado.

- Desculpa mestre. Prometo que serei mais amável desta vez.

A boca de Sebastian desceu novamente sobre os lábios da criança mas desta vez ambos partilharam um beijo demorado mas suave. As mãos foram descendo, acariciando, brincando e cruzando-se sobre o corpo infantil despido. O mordomo voltou a tocar o membro e massajou-o com as suas mãos até que Ciel começasse a sentir prazer e a gemer, o que não se fez demorar. Lentamente, ele penetrou-o novamente mas permaneceu quieto até que o seu mestre se habituasse à sensação de o ter dentro de si. Depois começou a movimentar-se enquanto massajava novamente o órgão da pálida criança. Algum tempo depois ambos chegaram ao limite quase que simultaneamente. O corpo de Sebastian caiu sobre o de Ciel e puderam sentir a respiração de ambos a fundirem-se numa só. Com alguma dificuldade, as pequenas mãozinhas moveram-se para as costas do mordomo e fecharam-se sobre elas, unindo ainda mais os corpos.

- Conseguiste Sebastian… conseguiste obter o meu corpo. Ele é teu e toma-o. Afinal… assim que a minha alma se for, este corpo não servirá para mais nada.

- Não é a tua alma ou o teu corpo que quero, mestre. É o teu amor!

Ciel sorriu tristemente e fitou a fina tapeçaria que cobria a sua cama por cima.

- Esse, sempre foi teu. Tu ganhaste-o ao longo destes 4 anos em que estiveste sempre ao meu lado, a servir-se…

Sebastian voltou a si e apercebeu-se da realidade. Então sempre tinha sido assim?

- Cumpriste o contrato e agradeço-te. Agora irei cumprir o meu.

A criança apoiou a sua mão no rosto do mordomo e afastou-o um pouco para o puder olhar nos olhos. No meio daquele toque fez com que ele sentisse que não guardava rancor e que estava preparado. Sebastian cobriu a mãozinha delicada com a sua e beijou-a. A outra mão passou-a sobre a testa do seu mestre e sorriu. Beijou a mão novamente, beijou a testa, beijou a face e beijou os lábios de Ciel. No meio daquele beijo sugou-lhe a alma, alimentando-se dela demoradamente. Ciel sentiu a sua alma a abandonar o corpo vagarosamente. Queria viver mais… mais não queria viver sem Sebastian.

Quando a alma abandonou completamente aquele cadáver vazio, Sebastian ergueu-se e limpou a boca com a manga do seu casaco. Os seus olhos cor de fogo vibraram e devolveram o olhar sobre aquele que lhe dera mais prazer do que nunca a ser devorado.

Com as suas magias restaurou as feridas e hematomas que lhe provocara, no meio daquela sede mensurável que se apoderara dele por momentos. Vestiu o corpo defunto e poisou-o sobre a cama elegantemente. Encheu o quarto todo de rosas vermelhas e sobre Ciel depositou uma rosa branca. Beijou-o uma última vez antes de abrir a janela do quarto e partir. Partir para encontrar mais almas para devorar, para assumir outro nome, para formalizar outro contrato… Mas Sebastian sabia que jamais encontraria alguém que superasse o sabor daquele jovem mestre, cujo corpo desabitado deixava para trás. Dentro de si estava a alma e estava o coração que a criança lhe entregara. Afinal… ele conseguira possuir tudo de Ciel. Estava satisfeito consigo próprio e estava feliz. Pela primeira vez, em milhões de anos, sabia o que era a felicidade, o que era o amor. E tudo isso… fora aquela criança egoísta que lhe ensinara.

**Fim**


End file.
